Trickster Treat
Trickster Treat is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the second "Halloween Special" of the series. Synopsis Master Xandred and Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of horror movies. The Rangers must figure out what is reality and what is illusion. Will the Rangers escape the nightmare? Plot Cast * Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (archive footage) (voice only) * Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (archive footage) (voice only) * Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (archive footage) (voice only) * Hector David Jr. as Mike (archive footage) (voice only) * Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (archive footage) (voice only) * Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (uncredited) (archive footage) (voice only) * Jeff Szusterman as Xandred * Jeff Szusterman as Octoroo * Mark Mitchinson as Trickster * Rin Takanashi as Mia Watanabe (for long shot) * Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji (credit only) * Paul Schrier as Bulk (credit only) * Felix Ryan as Spike (credit only) Trivia *Unmorphed footage of the Rangers is comprised completely of stock footage, with the actors merely supplying new dialogue. Footage of the Samurai Rangers for this episode was recycled from both parts of Super Samurai, He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother, The Master Returns, A Crack in the World, Stroke of Fate and Samurai Forever. For the final zord battle, footage from the scene of Shogun Mode's transformation was used. *This episode may be placed after Shell Game due to the absence of Dayu, Serrator, and the LightZord. *The only footage filmed especially for this episode were the shots of Trickster sitting in the movie theater and some of the audience shots during the concert scene. *This marks the first and only appearance of the Kuroko in Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai. The Shiba banner also appears once again after making brief appearances in the flashbacks of Master Xandred's attack on the Shiba house in Test of the Leader and Fight Fire with Fire, and the banner was seen during battle in Clash of the Red Rangers *After defeating Trickster, instead of saying "Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours", Jayden says "Samurai Rangers, Halloween is Ours". *In the singing scene, Saban did not film Erika Fong singing. Instead, they dubbed the Shinkenger scene. "Mia" is in fact her Sentai counterpart, being a scene where Mako was untransformed. Some audience shots were taken from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother. *The Shinkenger ending stance replaces the traditional Samurai roll call where Jayden had stood with is Spin Sword sideways for a second. *The Opening is exactly the same as that of the first episodes of Samurai. The only new footage is Shark Attack Mode. Samurai has the logo, not the Super Samurai, with the absence of Rick Medina and Steven Skyler. *Unlike the previous Super Samurai Halloween special, this is the only special where the rangers have an adventure, while the previous one had Nighlok monsters tell their story of their defeat. *Its the only Samurai/Super Samurai Special with the physical appearance of Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia . See Also * The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act, its V-Cinema counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Special Category:Episode Category:Samurai